The present invention relates to a grinding mixer for use in the food industry in grinding food materials while mixing.
A variety of mixers are known and widely used in the food industry for mixing foods. These mixers are generally comprised of a stirrer with 2 or 3 blades driven by a motor to rotate on a fixed point in stirring food materials in a container. These mixers are suitable for mixing liquefied food materials but not satisfactory in use for mixing food materials of high viscosity. There is still another structure of mixer which utilizes an auger stirrer for mixing food materials of high viscosity. However, this structure of mixer can not crush grains to powder. Furthermore, viscous food materials may be adhered to the inside surface of the container of a mixer during the process of mixing. Neither of the aforesaid mixers provides means for scraping the inside surface of the respective container.